Fly away, Far form here
by Hezzy.Ash
Summary: Sarah Blackwell life changes when she meets someone just like her. Will they save her form her destiny? or will she perish with the World, Will she be able to trust this traitor?


_Two Days ago_

I'm soaring above the ocean. Feeling the salty seawater on my face. I stretch my wings out as far as they will go, it hurts a little, ok it doesn't hurt like that, but it's more like a muscle that has been dormant for a long time. Then it finally stretches out till it's full existent. I push my wings as far as they will go knowing that this fly will have to last me a long time, I suddenly change course I'm flying straight into the clouds pushing to get that little bit further. Whoosh, I'm unexpectedly hit and spinning out of control. I'm gaining speed dropping to earth. Ow that hurts. I feel a painful spike run down my shoulder and wing I think it might be dislocated. I'm still gaining speed, I need to slow down. I spread my wings and wincing at the pain, I nearly scream out in agony. thankfully I am slowly slowing down, but not fast enough. I come down hard through the rough canopy of trees, getting cuts and scratches and then, if that wasn't enough I hit my head on a rock making blood gushing down my face. My day can't get any worse, oh that's right, it can. I'm stuck in the middle of the Amazon forest lost with a probably dislocated wing, blood streaming down my face, arms and legs. I don't have a passport to get home and my phone doesn't work, so I can't call my parent to pick me up. Just great. An awesome way to spend my weekend. At least I'll have a good story to tell my friends, oh wait that's right I don't have friends.

Anyway I haven't been able to fly like that in a long time. I've been so busy, what with the running, the hiding and most importantly the fitting in. I have a hard time doing the last one. Especially with school, I didn't really bother with school when I was running, but my 'Parents' thought it would help me to blend in more and when I mean 'parents' I mean I'm adopted. I don't have parents, well that's not true, I have a father. God. I was one of his first creations. Yes I am an Angel, you probably thought at the start of this story I was some form of bird creature, a hybrid maybe. Well no, and your probably also picturing me with the sun rising through the clouds behind me and me in a flowing white dress with pure white wings and a golden halo. A goddess. Well sorry to disappoint you. I am your average height girl, who is 16 year old with short blond curly hair and two left feet. Oh where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself I'm Sarah, Sarah Blackwell.

 _Present_

Right now I am sitting in class staring outside the window at a bird, envying the little creature. It gets the strong southern wind under its wings. It dives, it glides and hovers. I can feel the shiver of anticipation between my shoulder blades, where my wings are. I almost lose it, right then and there. I almost let my wings come out of the two vertical cuts down my back. "Miss Blackwell, would you like to repeat the last few sentences I just said?" I was jolted out of my daydreaming state, by my, as the girls in my class would say 'hot' history teacher Mr Winter. But behind those chocolate brown eyes, he is as cold as ice, hence the name 'Mr Winter'. "Miss Blackwell?" asks Mr Winter again. "Eh … what was the question?" I ask ignoring the snickers that come from the boys behind me. "The question was can you please repeat the last few sentences I just said?" he said sounding more annoyed as he continued. "Um … sorry no" I say sheepishly, moving my eyes back down towards the blank sheet of paper at my desk. " It would be wiser to listen in next time rather then staring outside at the birds" Mr Winter says icily. Just as he finishes his sentence the bell goes. All the students' rush to pack up their stuff and get out as quickly as possible. As soon as I'm out of the doorway the boys that sat behind me, come rushing up beside me, making clucking noises as they pass. I finally reach my locker after shoving my way through the crowded hallway, I quickly as possible stick my books and grab my homework before … oh no damn it. "Hello there" an annoying masculine voice says. Getting straight to the point I ask, "Simon, what do you want?" he replied with " I want you and me to go out on a date, tomorrow night". "Ah….sorry can't do that it's a school night my parents won't allow it" I say trying to come up with any solution that I won't have me go out with him tomorrow. " You have got to stop using that excuse" Simon observes. " You have to stop asking" I reply with, while shutting my locker and walking away. "Just say yes, for once in your life" he shouts and with that I am running out of the building and across the parking lot with my backpack bouncing between my shoulders blades. I get to my car, that is usually parked in the back of the parking lot. My recently remodelled Black 1966 Chevy Impala SS **.** I hop in the driver seat and start the engine it purr to life, I pull out of the parking lot and on to the highway. My house is literally in the middle of nowhere so I put on the radio to pass the time. Soon I'm tapping the driving wheel and singing along with the songs. After what usually seems like along time for people, I pull into the gravel driveway. I Park inside the two-car garage, shutting the garage door behind me when I walk out. I then proceed to the front door, pulling my keys out of my bag and unlock the door, then placing my keys on the little desk to the side. "Hello, anybody home" I ask. Waiting of a response "In the kitchen" a familiar voice says. I walk in to the delicious smell of lasagne. Carrie is the best cook in the world, she cooks a mean lasagne. "So school how was it?" Carrie asks "we have been over this a thousand times, school sucks, life sucks what can I say to get you to stop asking that question?" I complain. "Okay fine, go change and wash up, dinner will be ready in half and hour" she tells me. "Oh that's right I can't stay for dinner I'm going to take the Impala out for a spin, I think there might be something wrong with one of the gaskets, I'll be back before curfew don't worry, bye" I quickly ran out grabbing my keys and not even hearing what she reply's with. I just need to get out of that house, away from civilisation. I head directly to the beach; I think that I like flying over the ocean best, the salty sea air, and the cold southerly wind rushing past. Nothing that I have found yet has the same rush as flying, rollercoaster's comes in second but flying is the best. I quickly park the car hidden from plain view behind some tall bushy trees, then I race down towards the ocean and I find ….


End file.
